Hiroki go away
by gohanfan1
Summary: Hiroki wants Usagi-san to quite fallowing him. He then meets misaki and the sparks start to fly. I dont own Junjou Romantica and if you do not like then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm writing this out of pure boredom if you would like me to continue tell me and I might will.

Chapter One

Misaki looked at his watch and it said it was 10:00. He needed to get home before Usagi-san had a panic attack and a search party after him. He carried all the bags with one arm as he opened the door. He froze in the door way when he heard yelling.

"Why do you keep fallowing me around?" A male voice could be heard. He knew it wasn't Usagi's voice so who was it?

"I don't fallow you around I just happen to see you." Usagi-san said. He walked into the living room and a brown headed man stood there glaring at Usagi. The man saw him and laughed.

"So what are you know a pedophile?" the man said walking toward Misaki with a smile on his face.

"So how old are ya kid?" The man asked.

"I'm 18 sir." Misaki said in a slight whisper. The man sighed and looked back up at Usagi.

"Well I guess you're not a pedophile. I'm Hiroki by the way." The man named Hiroki said and placed a hand on Misaki's head. Now it was Usagi's turn to glare.

"Ano, Nice to meet you Hiroki I'm Misaki." Misaki looked to the floor to hide his blush that was coming to his cheeks.

'Wait am I blushing! No it can't be I only blush when Usagi-san does it. But his hands are warm and sof… No stop thinking that.' Misaki thought he nodded his head up to see what Usagi-san was doing and got frightened when he saw the glaring daggers cut into him.

"Stop touching my Misaki!" He yelled and went over to pry his hand off Misaki's head. Hiroki laughed and walked to the door. When he got to the door frame he put on a sinister smile.

"You better watch him or he'll be running to me and not you." He put on his shoes and left. Usagi-san wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I tried to get him out before you came home but that was a waste of time." He nuzzled his face into Misaki's neck. Misaki blushed knowing what he was about to do. He pushed him off and walked toward the kitchen.

"So what WAS he talking about how you "keep fallowing him around"? He asked putting on his pink apron and looking through the fridge.

"I saw him a little while ago and now he thinks I'm a stalker." He said sitting on the couch lilting a cigarette. Misaki giggled. 'Him being a stalker.' All of a sudden a fear settled on his stomach. If Usagi-san ever turned into a stalker that would be scary.

"And when you walked in he probably thinks I'm a pedophile now." He said with a laugh.

"Well hopefully we won't have to see him for a while and let him cool down. It would be bad for my Misaki to run into that bad man." Misaki blushed. The way Usagi-san talked like if he were a baby or some kind of cute animal.

"Well I don't think I'll see him. I've never seen him before so… I guess that means I won't run into him the places I already know." He chopped up some vegetables and put it into a pan to cook. Hopefully they would never see each other. But then again he always had bad luck with things.

What'll happen? Will Hiroki come back? Will Misaki be okay? Well I shut up? If you liked it and review I may write another one. I wrote this on another computer so I couldn't put any of my other stories on here . But if you did the next one will be rated M just to warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki walked out of the coffee shop with drink in hand. He was heading toward the university to teach at least one person about grammar. He saw the kid named Misaki on his way there. He smiled to himself and walked closer to the boy.

"So what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked. Misaki jumped at the sudden voice that appeared. He turned slowly to she who was talking to him and to his dismay it was the guy Usami told him to stay away from.

"Um… Im on my way to school you?" Misaki stuttered and placed a hand behind his head nervously. He looked toward the ground as Hiroki began to laugh.

"So you go to the University also. Im a teacher there, you know the one that throws things at the students that don't pay attention in my class." Hiroki placed a finger on his chin and smirked.

"Since im the teacher I say you have detention." He laughed and began walking again to the university. He took a sip of his coffee as he walked.

He sat down in his seat with his arm lying by his side. He's been throwing books and anything he could reach at those children. He sighed as he heard a person walking toward his classroom. It might just be another one of those demons wanting extra credit. He heard them knock at the door before entering.

"What do you…"He stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was Misaki. Misaki looked down and blushed.

"You told me I had detention so I came in case you where serious." He said shyly. Hiroki looked surprised.

"You took me seriously." He remarked shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess you can stay if you like." Hiroki smiled. Misaki shrugged and sat down. Hiroki just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why are you staying? I gave you the chance to go." He huffed. Misaki smiled and placed his hands under his chin.

"I don't have anything else to do. Usagi-sans out of town and I already cleaned up the apartment so…" Misaki trailed off.

"So you want to stay huh? Well I didn't plan anything so just stay." Hiroki said and leaned in further in the chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Finally I can rest in peace.' He thought but as soon as he finished he heard the door slam open.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki walked in angrily, his fists in the air.

"What are you still doing here you said that you'd be home at 6:00 and it's 6:45." He spat out. Hiroki looked at him in shock. He never saw Nowaki so anger at him before.

"You know if you're going to keep doing this than… Where through!" Nowaki walked out the door and slammed the door. Hiroki felt salty tears escape and he felt himself get out of his chair. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He felt a pair of arms enclose him in a hug. He grabbed onto the persons shirt and sobbed. He hated the feeling of crying in front of someone it made himself feel weak but right now he needed it more than ever. He stayed crying what seemed like an hour and he finally let the person he was holding onto go.

"Are you going to be okay?" He wiped the stray tears and looked shocked at Misaki. He forgot that the kid was still there. He looked to the ground.

"Sorry about your shirt." He said and looked toward the boy. He hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He felt the boy tense up so he backed up again. He saw that a huge blush was sitting on his face. A smaller one was setting upon his own face. Misaki looked toward the chock board and letting the blush subside a bit. He's watch began to beep and looked toward it. It was 7:30 he needed to go get stuff for the apartment before everything closed. Misaki stood up and helped Hiroki to his chair.

"Im sorry Hiroki-san I have to go get stuff for the apartment before things start to close. If you need any help here's my number." Misaki got a pen and wrote his number on a posted note. He smiled and gave Hiroki one last hug before he went out. Hiroki watched as the boy walked out the door. What was he thinking? Kissing the boy right after he was dumped. The boy might think he was desperate and wanted to help him out. He put an arm over his head and sighed. If he weren't a teacher than he wouldn't be in this situation. And worst of all the boy belonged to Usami! They weren't as good as other friends are but he wasn't the type to steal other people's loves. He looked toward the window and then to Misaki's phone number. He picked it up and got to his feet. He should go home before the janitor locked the front door of the university. If he was going to be upset the least he could do is do it at his house. Well it was his and Nowaki's but he might of already got his stuff out during the hour he was weeping in Misaki's shirt. All he hoped was that Nowaki at least left a note saying goodbye. He knew he didn't earn it but Nowaki was a nice guy he might have left him one. But he knew it was all over and soon well be over it. Just like Usami.

Thank you all that reviewed and here is your reward


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who reviewed and here you all go.

Chapter Three (I hope: P)

Misaki was coming home late. He was a bit saddened at the fact he had to leave Hiroki alone. He texted Usagi that since he was late he would stay over at one of his friend's house. Well he only had one friend…if you would like to say that. Instead the busses where on hold with technical difficulties. He decided to go home to surprise Usagi. He went up the elevator to their door, and when he was about to open it he heard a faint yell. He used the key to open the door and jogged up the stairs. It got lauder and louder the further he went up. It was coming from his tutor's room. And even though it was embarrassing he thought.

'But we are…' He stopped mid-sentence when he peered into the door and saw the man that broke Hiroki's heart was with Usagi-san on the bed. (No bets on what they where doing) Usagi looked over to the door and saw the shocked teen. Misaki turned on his heel and ran outside of the apartment with his name being echoed through the halls.

'How could he?' Misaki thought. He was walking to get lost, but strangely he found himself back at the school. He finally knew what his brain wanted. But the things that talk to people in their minds kept nagging.

'What if he didn't mean too?' 'Well it sure looked like it.'

'What if he tripped and fell?' 'Naked!'

'What if…'

"No more what ifs." Misaki whispered under his breath. He walked to the professor's door. He pressed his ear against it and heard soft snores.

'He's asleep maybe I should come back later.' He took a step back and bumped into something. He turned around to see what it was. But instead of a random object it was Hiroki himself. His eyes looked down on his in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked folding his arms.

"Umm…" Misaki didn't know what to say. He turned his head and pointed to the door.

"Who was in there sleeping?" He asked. Hiroki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is my lazy mentor." He replied looking over at the door. Misaki held in a giggle. This side of Hiroki was a bit funny.

"So… You really haven't told me why you are here." Hiroki said looking at Misaki once more.

"Oh, um I wanted to ask if I could stay at your place." Misaki said quickly. And right after he said it he almost hit himself for saying it. Hiroki stood there for a few minutes, and looked like a statue. Then he finally nodded his head.

"Sure I have an extra room if you want it." Misaki smiled a bit. He was going to someone else's house. Misaki's train of thought stopped and he blushed.

'Oh my god im staying with Hiroki-san.' Misaki thought. He looked up and noticed he was blushing also. Hiroki coughed and placed one of his hands over his mouth to try and cover it.

"So do you want to go now? It's pretty late." Hiroki asked blushing more. Misaki nodded his head and walked over to Hiroki's side.

"Yep ready when you are." He began walking forward, but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Um… The exit is the other way. Well unless you want to go to the classroom to learn be my guest." Misaki quickly turned on his heal and walked the other way.

"Okay now lets go." Misaki stuttered of embarrassment. Hiroki only giggled at the little chibi. Misaki blushed and kept walking.

"When we get over to my place would you like to get something to eat or go straight to bed?" Hiroki asked. The question was answered by the sound of Misaki's stomach. Hiroki giggled again.

"Man you are really a chibi aren't you?" He asked. Misaki looked back glaring at him.

"I am not a chibi." He retorted. Hiroki had to use Misaki's shoulders for support for laughing so hard.

"You say you aren't yet you laugh one second and glare at me the next." He said wiping stray tears with a free arm while the other held onto Misaki's shoulder. Hiroki yawned and looked over at some apartments that Misaki have never seen before.

"Here we are." He said.

Thanks for reading and please review for another chapter :3 


End file.
